My continue to Winx Club story
by Bloom's B.F. Athina
Summary: The winx had defeat the wizards of the black circle, and thought that their lives would be normal. But then, some old "friends" make appear. Also new friends too! How will the winx react to this kind of life? Rated T for some chapters, just to be sure. Please Read & Review.
1. The begining of the end

**Bloom's PoV**

I was in my room at Love&Pet shop, when my phone rang.

-Hello?  
-Hey Bloom it's me, Sky!  
-Oh, hi Sky! Sorry but I've bought a new phone, so it didn't recognize your number.  
-It's okay, don't worry about this now. Anyway, can you meet me at the park in an hour? It's been a while since we've been together alone.  
-Ha ha, yeah that's me. Of course I can.  
-Alright. Bye my love, see you there!  
-Bye, love you!

(End of phone call)

"Stellaaaaaaaaa" I shouted. Stella rushed into my room looking worried.

-What's wrong? Stella asked with a comfused look in her face.  
-Sky! I said as it was obvious.  
-What about him? Stella was even more comfused.  
-I have a date with Sky…  
-…and you need some help to pickup some nice clothes! Stella completed my sentence.  
-Exactly!  
-Where are you two going?  
-Promise you won't spy on us?  
-Promise! Stella said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.  
-Okay. We're going to the park.  
-Well then give me some time to think.  
-Okay.

**(After half an hour.)**

-Got it! Stella said breaking the silence.  
-Well?  
-Stay back.  
I took two steps backwards.

-Alright. And now…

Stella pointed her finger to my direction and a magic string appeared covering my whole body. The room was lit up. When the light was gone, I was standing there with a short (covering a little more than my breast) loose one-falling-sleeve t-shirt in a fuchsia colour, dark blue electric colour shorts, white converse booties, finger free at elbow height gloves in a baby-pink colour, a baby-blue coloured ribbon in my hair, a heart shaped necklace and my bangs were in their usual position.  
My eyelids had on a baby-pink colour eye shadow and a baby-blue colour above. My lips had taken a little pink colour. I also had on blue mascara and eyeliner.

-Oh Stella, it's perfect! Thank you! I jumped on Stella who was a little taller now that I wasn't wearing my heels.  
-Thank you sweetheart. You look fabulous in that outfit. Sky will love it!  
-Do you think so?  
-Of course. Why wouldn't he? You're really beautiful, even without all these!  
-Alright, but I gotta go. The park is kind away and I don't want to let Sky wait.  
-Wow! You really love him! Stella said sarcastically.  
-Hey! I said annoyed while hitting Stella on the head.  
-Okay, okay, sorry. Goodbye and have fun.  
-Goodbye, see ya, thanks! I said while picking up my eastpak bag and putting my phone and pocket money in.

**(At the park gate, after fifteen minutes)**

Bloom and Sky arrived at exactly the same time. When they realized it they started smiling.

-Hi Bloom!  
-Hi Sky!

They said at the same time ant they burst out laughing. After a minute, they had calmed down.

-It's great to see you again!  
-Yeah. I wanted to call you long time ago, but I had to work hard at Frutti Music Bar. You know during summer vacation it attracts lots of people. Especially as the bar is by the sea.  
-Especially when it is a live music bar and ESPECIALLY when you work there!  
-Thank you my love! And saying that, Sky pulled her in for a quick kiss. What they didn't΄t know was that Stella was spying on them.

**Stella's PoV**

-Oh, they're so cute

I thought and I took out my phone to take a picture

**Bloom's PoV**

When we separated, we started walking towards the trees hand in hand.

-I really missed you!  
-Me too but, I really had to work hard.  
-Tell me about that! We have customers all day, and once we had been working for eighteen hour.  
-Well, that's the problem!  
-What?!  
-I work in the afternoons and I'm free in the morning, but you work in the morning and sometimes even in the afternoons!  
-Yeah, we are lucky that we finally have a day off. I wish it will stop soon.  
-Oh, it will! Sky said smiling.  
-Hm?! I was comfused.  
-I forgot to tell you. Headmistress Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin called to inform us that Alfea and red fountain start next week. Before you ask, Cloudtower istarting today. The witches will start earlier cause, they don't want us to meet any witches on our way to school, especially the Alfea's newest students.  
-Oh, that's great! We will be able to see each other more often! My eyes lit up.  
-Yeah, but hey! What about the shop? What about the band? My smile disappeared.  
-Huh, I don't know! I never thought about that. I said wit a sad look on my face.  
-Well you have to figure it out soon. Forget about it now.  
-Okay. Thanks for informing me by the way!  
-No problemo!  
-I didn't know that you can speak Italian!  
-Well, I can speak but only a little.  
-Bellicima! (Sweet!)  
-Oh gracias! E tu sei piu bella che mai! (Oh thanks! And you are most beautiful than ever!)  
-Gracias! But, Stella designed those clothes. They're unique.  
-Just like you!

And with that, Sky pulled her in for a kiss, but this one was much longer (that long that Stella took 5 pictures and a video 3') Sky licked my bottom lip asking to enter which I happily accepted.  
When we broke apart, Sky still had his arm around my waist and I had my arms resting on his shoulders…


	2. We danced anyway

**So I updated the new chapter, hope you like it! (I understood that I forgotten to say that it's August 31****st****. So embarrassingL)**

**Previously: After we broke apart, Sky still had his hands around my waist and I had my arms resting on his shoulders... **

**Still Bloom's PoV**

We were smiling to each other.

-Why are you smiling? We asked at the same time and then started laughing. When we had calmed a little, we touched our foreheads together. Silence. The only thing that you can hear is the birds sing and a little laughter (we couldn't stop).  
-I love you! Sky said breaking the silence.  
-I love you too! I replied.

We had stopped laughing now. Sky kissed my forehead and rested his head on the top of mine (which was no difficult as I was a little sorter than usual), while I curled into his chest.

**No PoV**

They were both happy, they couldn't stop smiling those big smiles. That was what they both wanted: be with each other. Forever! Sky put his hands around her back, pulling her closer to him. They were so comfortable like this. After fifteen minutes they broke the hug and Bloom took out her phone.

**Sky's PoV**

-What are you doing? I asked lightly not breaking the atmosphere.  
-You'll see! Bloom replied as light as I did.

She went onto the menu, put the "Music" and searched the list.

**Bloom's PoV**

Sky watched me as I put the speaker at the maximum. I looked around and walked over to a bench. Sky was standing there watching me with a curious and comfused look on his face. I left my bag on the bench, put a song, casted a spell at the bag and the phone so they were safe, put the phone on the bench and rushed to Sky.

-That is one of my favourite songs as a child! I said as the music started.

**"We danced anyway" by Deana Carter.**

**The summer air was heavy and sweet  
****You and I on a crowded street  
****There was music everywhere  
****I can see us there**

Sky started smiling. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

**In a happy little foreign town  
****Where the stars hung upside down  
****Half the world away  
****Far far away  
****I remember, you where laughing  
****We were so in love, we were so in love**

**And the band played  
**Sky bowed asking me to dance  
**Songs that we had never heard  
****But we danced anyway  
**I then smiled and accepted his hand  
**We never understood the words  
****We just sung Oh  
****La la la la la la la la  
****And we danced anyway**

We had started dancing and didn't care that people were watching us.

**Well, they say you can't go back  
****But baby I don't believe that  
****Come along with me  
****Come out and dance with me  
****Maybe if I hold you close  
****Baby we could just let go  
****Of these things that tie us down  
****We'll come back around  
****You remember, we were laughing  
****We were so in love, so in love**

**And the band played  
****Songs that we had never heard  
****But we danced anyway  
****We never understood the words  
****We just sung Oh  
****La la la la la la la la  
****And we danced anyway**

***Music***

We had started singing along with the music

**You remember, we were laughing  
****We were so in love, so in love  
****And the band played  
****Songs that we had never heard  
****But we danced anyway  
****We never understood the words  
****We just sung Oh  
****La la la la la la la la  
****And we danced anyway**

**Oh (We were laughing)  
****Oh we danced anyway  
****Oh (We were dancing)**

As the song ended our "crowd" started clapping and cheering.

**Sky's PoV**

Bloom blushed and she hid into my chest. I was laughing because of her reaction.

-So you can sing in from of a big audience, but you can't dance in front of some people.  
-Yes! She said casually.

I only Laughed.

**Bloom's PoV**

With that, I got out of his chest. His laughter gave me courage. That's why, on a stage or in a fight, I was strong enough to take it to the end. His smile and laughter was giving me the courage to stay and not give up. I looked at all those people and back to Sky. He was smiling. He whispered into my ear.

-Non a paura mi amor! (Don't be scared my love!)

He then grabbed me and kissed me. I looked straight into his eyes.

-And thank you the most! Gracia te, Io sono non paura! (Thank of you, I'm not scared!)

Then, we pulled each other for a hug. The people started leaving, when a man walked towards us. We were both surprised.

-Jason? We both said  
-Yeah, why are you so surprised?  
-Well, cause we knew that you were on vacation and you never said when exactly you were coming back. Sky told him.  
-I said I would come back at the end of the summer vacation.  
-Actua…Oh forget it! What do you want anyway? I said a little pissy.  
-I wanted to tell you that I want all the girls and guys at my office tomorrow afternoon. That's all. Jason said trying to protect himself from the almost non-teenager.  
-Ah, okay! And sorry for being upset. I told him.  
-No prob. Bye! He said.  
-See ya! I and Sky said in unison.  
After Jason left, we were all alone…

**So, this is my next chapter "We danced anyway". I will try to update every week (probably every Friday). And, as you will find out later, I like different languages plus of mother language greek!**


	3. All the couples in their own world

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long waiting. But, with the help of a friend, I solved a BIG problem. Thanks again. So, I hope you'll like my new chapter. Oh and I deleted the last two chapters cause ****SOMEONE**** reported me twice about them.**

**Previously: **After Jason left, we were all alone…

**No PoV  
**But what Bloom and Sky didn't know was that Stella was still spying on them.

** (Back at Love&Pet)  
****~Musa's PoV~**

-Stellaaa… I shouted.  
-Where is she? Flora asked.  
-I don't know! Layla answered.  
-If I'm right, we searched everywhere. Tecna said.  
-Stella come on, the boys are arriving soon. I called. Where the Hell could she be?  
-Actually, we're here! A voice said at the back.  
-Riven! I said with a smile. All the girls run and hugged their boyfriends. Layla was looking at us with a sad look. Brandon was worried.  
-Did you try to call Stella? He asked. Gosh, why didn't we though about that earlier?  
-No! Layla answered  
-Then let me do this! Brandon said as he called Stella.

** (At Stella's hiding place)  
****~Stella's PoV~**

Bloom and Sky were now hugging and of course I was watching  
"Amore mio senza un addio mi stai…" The first words of Brandon's Ringtown came out of my phone and I immediately answered. I hope the happy couple didn't heard that.

-Hello? I kinda whispered  
-Stella? Why are you whispering? Where are you?  
-Oh…eh… hi Brandon. I'm…ehhh… on a walk. I replied nervously.  
-Well come to Love&Pet, I want to she you.  
-Ok. I'll be right back!

**-End of phone call-**

I tried my best not to be noticed by the happy couple, I ran trough the park gate and back to the shop.

** ~Bloom's PoV~**

Me and Sky were all alone.  
-You know that Stella was spying on us. I said with a smile.  
-Yes! Sky half whispered.  
-But now she left.  
I know. He said pulling me closer.  
-I love you! I told him.  
-I know. Sky said smiling.  
-You're not feeling the same.  
-Yes! Sky said in a serious tone.  
-What? I said surprised walking backwards. I think I paled case Sky burst into laughter.  
-I was just kidding, don't have a heart attack! He said as he stopped laughing.  
-Hey you scared me! I said annoyed as I hit his on his head playfully.  
-Sorry! Sky said smiling.  
-I love you! I said again  
-I love you too! Sky –finally- said

** ~Sky' PoV~**

I can't believe that Bloom believed me. She's so worried about our relationship. And I know exactly why: Diaspro! That girl is crazy. She thinks that Bloom want me cause of the title. If you don't know, I'm the prince of Eraklyon. Well, for your information Bloom is the princess of Domino. And she met me as Brandon. He is my squire but we changed places 'cause I was in great danger. After she found out about me, she was sad and left the Magical Dimension, the Trix followed her, told her who she really is, took her dragon's fire, and almost took over the whole universe. Of course Bloom and the girls stopped them and saved us. This is some of what happened through our first year at school. Since then, our lives are the "future of the universe" but last year we paid the ultimate prize: Nabu died.

-Hey Sky. Bloom's voice pulled me back to the real world.  
-Yes? I replied.  
-I was wondering, what you want to do next? She asked me.  
-Well…

**(At the shop)  
****~Brandon's PoV~**

Stella finally came arrived.

-Hey guys! She said cheerfully.  
-Hey? Musa said angrily. We were trying to find you for tree hours. Where were you? She said in rage ready to attack, but Riven stopped her.  
-Calm down a little bit! Riven told Musa.  
-Calm down? Musa shouted. When I tell you to calm down you just ignore me. Musa was really mad.  
-Ok. He said but before she could turn around, Riven grabbed her, lift her up and took her upstairs.  
-You weren't spying on Bloom and Sky, were you? I asked Stella.  
-Me? Of course I... I was. She said.  
-Why? They wanted to be alone! I told her.  
- Yeah but, Bloom seems pretty worried about their relationship.  
-You know, I she is, she has to talk with Sky about that! I told her. I hope she can understand me.  
-Ok! She replied. Then, we all walked into our girlfriends bedrooms.

**(Musa's bedroom)  
****~Riven's PoV~**

-Let me go! Musa screamed in my face. Good think that every room in the shop has sound proof. I was just trying to calm her, so I was holding her wrists.  
-Calm down first! I told her. Then she started shaking, and I accidentally dropped her on the floor. Then, she started crying.  
-Why are you crying? I asked as I knelt next to her.  
-Cause I can't control myself! She replied.  
-OK, come here. I said as I took her in a hug.

**(Flora's bedroom)  
****~Flora's PoV~**

I was watering my plants when I realized that Helia hadn't spoken the whole time. I walked towards him but he didn't notice me.

-Helia? I asked but he didn't respond.  
-Earth to Helia! I said waving my hand before his eyes.  
-Huh? Oh sorry, I just was absent minded. I just finished that sketch. What do you think? He asked me as he saw me his sketch book.  
-It's beautiful! I replied.  
-Just like you! He said and we kissed.

**(Stella's bedroom)  
****~Stella's PoV~**

I was trying to fix my guitar's keys, while Brandon was trying to find Sky on the phone. I was feeling so embarrassed about what I'd done, but I knew I would never regret it: I want to be there if Bloom needs me. I mean, I trust Sky but "Ouch!". Oh great, I broke the string. Anyway, I trust Sky, but something is wrong with him lately. I don't know why, but Brandon told me that he's acting weird. If he hurts Bloom, I will KILL him!

-Why isn't he answering? Brandon asked me.  
-If he hurt Bloom, I swear I'll…  
-Calm down, he won't hurt her. He loves Bloom with all his heart. Try to call Bloom and put it in speaker.  
-K kay! I done as he said.  
-Hello? Bloom said from the other side of the line.  
-Hey Bloom! I and Brandon said together.  
-Hey guys! What's wrong?  
-First of all, why isn't Sky answering his phone? Brandon asked Bloom.  
-Ask him! She said and she put us on speaker too.  
-Hey! We heard Sky's voice.  
-Hi, why aren't you answering your phone? I asked him.  
-It didn't ring. He said.  
-I called you five times. Brandon said pissed.  
-Let me check… oups! My battery died out!  
-Alright. We just were worried about you two.  
-Ok. We'll hang up now. Bye! Bloom said and then hung up.

** ~Brandon's PoV~**

-See? She's alright! I told Stella.  
-Okay, don't you have anything to do?  
-Well alright! I said kind of angry.

**(Tecna's Bedroom)  
****~Tecna's PoV~**

I was checking our website, while Timmy was trying to install antivirus at our computer from his.  
-Oh no! Timmy said.  
-What?  
-I blocked my computer! Timmy said. I laughed.  
-It's not funny! Timmy said.  
-Sorry! But you are a wizard at computers. Can't you fix it? I said.  
-I can tr… then his computer exploded. I burst into laughter.  
-Stop laughing! Timmy said surprised.  
-But… your computers just… explode! I said between laughter.  
-Oh come on, will you help me or what? Timmy asked me.  
-I'll help you! I said and we started fixing it.

**(At the main shop)  
****~Layla's PoV~**

I was feeding the pets, as I just put them water. I wish I could be with Nabu. I miss him so much! I wish he could be here with me. We could be married by now but no, Ogron had to kill him by giving the black gift at an almost dead flower. But, there must be someway to bring him back to life. I need him; I miss him, although it's been two months. They all tell me to forget him, to go on, but I can't! They never told Bloom to stop searchin' for her parents, for a way to bring Domino back to life. Why do I have to give up? I want my fiancée back…

**(At the park)  
****~Bloom's PoV~**

Me and Sky were lying on the grass watching the clouds pass.

-This one is like a… Dragon! I said pointing to a cloud just above me.  
-And this one is like a… heart! Sky said looking at me.  
-What? I asked.  
-I love you! He said.  
-Love you too! I replied then he kissed me. I kissed him back.  
-You're so beautiful! He said as he pet my face.  
-Thank you. You're handsome! I said as I pet his face

**Per sempre (winx club magica avventure)**

**B-Quando sei con me  
****S-Quando sei con me  
****B-Tutto si colora  
****S-Il mondo si illumina  
****B-Piu mi incanto che  
****S-Non ha fino mai  
****B-E come rinascere  
****BS-Ti guarda ed inzio a volare  
****BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****B-Il sole splendera  
**

**BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****S-La Luna danzera  
****BS-Insieme noi  
****BS-Adesso che  
****BS-Tu sei per me  
****BS-L'amore**

**S-Quando sei con me  
****B-Resta qui con me  
****S-Sento nel mio cuore  
****B-Senti il tuo cuore  
****S-La musica che fai  
****B-C'e una melodia  
****S-Che nasce in un fiore  
****B-In ogni cosa  
****B-Sogniare e facile  
****BS-Insieme inziamo a volare**

**BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****B-Il sole splendera  
****BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****S-La Luna danzera  
****BS-Insieme noi  
****BS-Adesso che  
****BS-Tu sei per me  
****BS-L'amore**

**S-Quando sei con me  
****B-Resta qui con me  
****S-Sento nel mio cuore  
****B-Senti il tuo cuore  
****S-La musica che fai  
****B-C'e una melodia  
****S-Che nasce in un fiore  
****B-In ogni cosa  
****B-Sogniare e facile  
****BS-Insieme inziamo a volare**

**BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****B-Il sole splendera  
****BS-Per sempre (per sempre)  
****S-La Luna danzera  
****BS-Insieme noi  
****BS-Adesso che  
****BS-Tu sei per me  
****BS-L'amore**

...

**I accidentally made my days REALLY long and I'm sorry about that, I'm trying to cut them down and I hope you don't mind. As you can see in the second chapter "We danced anyway" the date is 31st of August, and I chosen a random day like...Saturday. So, when the school starts, it doesn't start exactly the next week, but two days , I didn't lie; I love the song we danced anyway and by the way I want to inform you that I will put tones of songs in the story, and mostly Winx Club songs. And... I changed the rate cause, some chapters are not suitable for little children and I want to say that they can read my story if they want and I will inform about those chapters before I publish them. And those chapters will always have only the most "complicated" moments, so they won't be big. So I'll be cutting it just before them, put the other chapter with the most "complicated" moments, and then the other chapter which in my opinion will be suitable for children. I anyways believe that some scenes are not that bad like, moments that someone is naked, and I anyways don't have that kind of dirty mind, so no much details and no much dirty thoughts. Well, actually no dirty thoughts.**

**Sorry for this time wasting if you think that it is, cause I believe that you had to know. Sorry again and, see you next week!**


End file.
